Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds: Rise of the Duelists
by Animelover5234
Summary: Selena and Shira have been best friends since the day they were born and have always loved dueling with a passion, but now when a new darkness threatens the world again, they'll team up with the Signers to save the world once more! On your mark...Get set...Rev it Up!


**Hey guys, new story time! So this takes place after the whole Dark Signer/ Fortune Cup thing, which is basically the end of the first season. All the Signers still have their marks but they'll just be there to warn them of danger of protect them from harm. Also some of the names of the Signers are changed. Like Jack, Leo, and Luna.**

**Anyways hope this goes well and please leave as many reviews as you can and read this story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, ONLY THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS**

**Prologue:**

**As of this year, dueling has become insanely popular and has evolved dramatically. Some are now working on new kinds of cards for duels, one being called a Xyz monster. The turbo duels have evolved into World Riding Duel Races, fusion, tribute, ritual, and synchro summoning and now the new Xyz summoning has never been more amazing and fun, but now evil wants to strike and old heroes will arise and save the world like the past saviors before them as well as new heroes too…..**

"**Going fast makes me feel alive! My heart beats in hyperdrive!"**

"**Do you think you can win only if I lose? Just let destiny choose!"**

"**I can hear you breathing! And I can see you coming! And I can feel the wind, it's blowing me around!"**

"**Take a shot at me running side by side, it's a blur! As I go by!"**

"**I can hear you breathing! And I can see you coming! And I can feel the wind, it's blowing me around!"**

"**See the sun arising; fire in the sky!"**

"**Greatness thrusts into our lives!"**

* * *

In the city of New Domino, duelists alike share their talents and duel with one another to become grow stronger and prove their strengths. Every duelist has a deck where they combine cards together and with some support to do battle with their opponent. In New Domino City, dueling is life. Of course there are other aspects of the City that make it bountiful and amazing but dueling was by far the most well-known aspect of the place.

In this city, there lived 6 young heroes and heroines. Last year, a menacing evil struck the city of New Domino and threatened its very existence, but these brave teenagers were able to conquer the darkness that loomed over them. Their names are:

1. Yusei Fudo

2. Akiza Izinski

3. Chase Atlas

4. Emily Ishida

5. Emerson Ishida

6. Crow Hogan

Together, these talented duelists were able to defeat the darkness and save New Domino City, but what they didn't know was that a new evil was coming and would be their biggest challenge yet….

* * *

On the highway, was a young girl riding on a duel runner while looking over the view of the city. She was about 17 years old, tanned skin, sky blue hair wrapped in a ponytail and amethyst eyes. Her name was Ashira, but everyone called her Shira. Shira looked out towards the horizon for a second and smiled to herself. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt with a short, sleeveless black jacket with a light blue insignia on the back, black shorts and brown combat boots. She also had on light blue fingerless gloves on. She sighed as the cool air blew across her face and made her sigh in content. Riding was one of her most favorite things to do in the world. It always gave her a sense of excitement and freedom to be away from the struggles and problems that surrounded her. Riding her runner was like her own personal outlet.

Shira slowed down and rode along the streets of the city. She admired the wonderful views and the nice atmosphere present. She saw a ledge up ahead and pulled up alongside the fence that protected her from falling off the ledge and looked at the water. She took off her riding helmet and let her hair flow out and straightened her beanie. She breathed in the air and smiled.

"New Domino City" she said and then looked ahead to see the Satellite connected to it and grinned.

"I remember when there was no bridge to connect us" she said to herself but was happy nonetheless from the changes that occurred last year and the significant impact it made on everyone's lives. She continued to view the scene before her when all of a sudden, she heard shouting coming from behind her.

"Leave me alone!" a girl shouted. Shra whirled around and saw that some guy holding onto some girl's arm who obviously was trying to release herself from his grasp.

"I told ya, you're coming with me, Emily" the guy sneered towards her and pulled on her.

"Let go!" the girl screamed. Shira scowled and made a fist and then walked over to them.

"Hey!" she called. The two teenagers looked at her.

"What the hell do you want?" the guy asked rudely

"Didn't your mother ever tell you how to treat a lady?" she asked

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to mind your own fucking business?" the guy retorted and glared at her.

"I can see why you want to get away from him" Shira said to the girl. The guy got angry.

"Look, I dunno who the hell you are, but you better get lost or else I'll make you leave" he warned. Shira smirked.

"Oh really? Well then let's see what you got tough guy…with a duel" Shira said smirking. The guy smirked as well.

"Fine, let's go" he said. The girl named Emily looked nervous.

"Miss, this isn't necessary and Yuka stop this! She's not a part of this!" Emily said

"She decided to stick her nose in shit that she doesn't belong in so I'm just gonna have to teach her a lesson" Yuka said and then grabbed his duel disk. Shira grinned and went to her runner and disconnected her duel disk from her bike and onto her arm. She inserted her deck and then smirked at Yuka.

"Ready, tough guy?" she asked

"I'm gonna send you home crying" he said with a devilish grin

* * *

**LET'S DUEL!**

**SHIRA: 4000**

**YUKA: 4000**

"The first move's mine! I draw!" Shira said and drew her sixth card. She added the card to her hand and smiled at the first move she could make.

"I summon – Aquarian Alessa in attack mode!" she said as a girl with blue hair wearing a flower tiara appeared on the field.

**AQUARIAN ALESSA: LEVEL 4; (1500 ATK/ 500 DEF)**

Yuka smirked at her monster and said nothing. Shira pulled out a trap from her hand and set it in her duel disk.

"Next, I place a card facedown and end my turn" she declared.

"My turn! I draw!" Yuka said and drew his sixth card.

**SHIRA: 4000**

**YUKA: 4000**

"I summon – UFO Turtle in attack mode!" he said. A blue light appeared on the ground and out came a turtle with a steel shell looking menacingly at Shira.

**UFO TURTLE: LEVEL 4; (1400 ATK/ 1200 DEF)**

"Now I attack you with my UFO Turtle!" Yuka declared and Shira looked at him bug eyed. _**'What's he doing?!'**_she thought. Emily looked at him with a confused expression but Yuka was very calm. UFO Turtle collided with Aquarian Alessa who in turn, landed a direct kick to its face before it was destroyed into little pieces.

**YUKA: 3900**

"You're probably wondering why I did that, right?" he asked smugly. Shira said nothing.

"Well here's why! Thanks to UFO Turtle's special ability, if it gets destroyed in battle, I'm allowed to summon a Fire type monster that has 1500 or below attack points from my deck and onto the field in attack position!" Yuka declared. Shira narrowed her eyes. Yuka smirked and drew the card he wanted from his deck and placed it on his disk.

"I summon – Solar Flare Dragon!" he declared as a fire-breathing serpent like dragon appeared on the field.

**SOLAR FLARE DRAGON: LEVEL 4; (1500 ATK/ 1000 DEF)**

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn, but before you draw, you should know that Solar Flare Dragon's special ability now activates" Yuka said.

"Now because it's the end phase of my turn, you take 500 points of damage, so get ready to feel the burn!" he said grinning. Shira put her arm over her face as his monster breathed a huge ball of flame towards her, sending her lifepoints down.

**SHIRA: 3500**

Yuka had a satisfied smirk on his face. Emily looked worried for the girl.

"I draw!" Shira said and drew her 7th card.

**SHIRA: 3500**

**YUKA: 3900**

'_**Okay, this guy's got two facedown cards and most likely, one of them will do damage if I attack, and if I do, I lose Alessa' **_she thought. Shira looked at her cards in her hands and tried to think. Yuka smirked at her expression. Shira then looked at the card she drew and smiled when she saw it was a monster card.

"I summon – Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode" she said. A warrior with scrap metal armor then appeared on the field alongside Aquarian Alessa.

**ANCIENT GEAR KNIGHT: LEVEL 4; (1800 ATK/ 500 DEF)**

Shira prayed that none of his traps would activate once she declared her attack.

"Now Ancient Gear Knight, put out the flames on Solar Flare Dragon!" she commanded. Her knight effectively sliced through and slayed his dragon and sent Yuka's lifepoints down.

**YUKA: 3600**

"And now Alessa, get in there and shred his lifepoints!" she said. Her other monster swooped in and blew a whirlpool of water then immediately turned into ice towards him, making his lifepoints plummet again.

**YUKA: 2100**

"You bitch" Yuka growled. Shira kept a straight face.

"I place a card facedown and end my turn" she said.

"My draw!" Yuka called out and drew his 8th card.

**SHIRA: 3500**

**YUKA: 2100**

"Time for a little revenge! I play my first facedown, **Meteor Flare**!" he announced as his trap card flipped face-up and glowed slightly.

"Now thanks to this, I can discard to cards to the Graveyard to inflict 2000 points of damage on you as long as you have 3000 or more lifepoints and last time I checked you have 3500! If you play with fire, you're gonna get burned!" Yuka stated with a cruel smile. Shira and Emily gasped a huge ball of fire blasted towards Shira and groaned as it burned her lifepoints down a lot.

**SHIRA: 1500**

"Now, I play my second trap card; **Call of the Haunted**!" he said as his second trap flipped face-up.

"So now, I can re-summon a monster that was destroyed earlier from my Graveyard and I choose, Solar Flare Dragon!" he declared as the serpent reappeared.

**SOLAR FLARE DRAGON: 1500 ATK**

"Next, I summon – Laval Magma Cannoneer to the field in attack mode!" Yuka said. The ground glowed as a new monster appeared, one that looked a rock figure with blaster cannons on its back.

**LAVAL MAGMA CANNONEER: LEVEL 4; (1700 ATK/ 200 DEF)**

"And now comes the best part! Because of Solar Flare Dragon's special ability, you can't attack my dragon as long as there's another Pyro-type monster on the field. Emily's heart was pounding for fear for Shira. She could tell what the outcome would be for the duel.

"And now for some action! Cannoneer, attack her Aquarian Alessa!" Shira stood her ground and stopped him right then and there.

"I don't think so! I activate my trap; **Spellbinding Circle!**" She announced; Yuka cursed.

"This card stops your monster's attack and then immobilizes it from changing its battle position" she said. Emily smiled slightly.

"Whatever! I can still use Laval Magma Cannoneer's special ability which slams you with 500 points of damage! And I can use this effect twice per turn! So here comes the first hit!" he said. Shira shielded herself and growled as her lifepoints went down again.

**SHIRA: 1000**

"And now for the second punch!" he said wickedly. Once again, her lifepoints took a hit.

**SHIRA: 500**

Emily gasped as Shira fell onto one knee. Yuka laughed.

"Pathetic! You can't even duel! Now, you're finished cuz I'm ending my turn, which means Solar Flare Dragon's ability activates! That'll teach you not to mess with me!" Yuka said as a flare of fire flew towards Shira.

"No!" Emily yelled

"This duel's not over yet! I reveal my facedown; **Divine Wrath**!" She said as her second trap flipped face-up. Emily smiled.

"And with this, I card discard one card from my hand and negate your monster's effect! So looks like I'm still in!" she said as the ball of flame dissipated before their eyes. Yuka glared.

"And now because your monster's effect was negated, it now gets destroyed!" she said and then Solar Flare Dragon was hit by a white light and broke away into pieces.

"You'll regret that, you little shit!" Yuka barked. Shira smirked again.

"I end my turn with a facedown. Make your move!" he said

"Gladly!" she replied and then drew her card

**SHIRA: 500**

**YUKA: 2100**

Shira grinned at her card and smiled at the combo that she created in her mind.

"I summon – X-Saber Airbellum in attack mode!" she declared as a beastly looking anthropod appeared on the field.

**X-SABER AIRBELLUM: LEVEL 3; TUNER; (1600 ATK/ 200 DEF)**

"A tuner monster!" Emily said with excitement. Shira smiled.

"You got it! I tune my Aquarian Alessa with X-Saber Airbellum!" Shira said as the two monsters flew up and become little white dots of power and formed a line within a tunnel of green rings. A white light flashed down and in came a new monster

"I Synchro summon – Gravity Warrior!" she announced as a wolf like warrior with a robotic body appeared before her.

**GRAVITY WARRIOR: LEVEL 7; SYNCHRO, (2100 ATK/ 1000 DEF)**

"Now Gravity Warrior's special ability activates! For every monster face-up on the field that I control, he gains 300 extra attack points" she declared.

**GRAVITY WARRIOR: 2400 ATK**

"And we're gonna put this power boost to good use! So go Gravity Warrior, attack Laval Magma Cannoneer!" She commanded. Gravity Warrior eyes shined as it leaped into the air and it's huge claws sliced through Yuka's monster, destroying it.

**YUKA: 1400**

Shira's trap was then destroyed from Cannoneer's destruction and she smiled.

"And that means, Ancient Gear Knight can swoop in for a direct attack!" she said and Ancient Gear Knight prepared to attack.

"Oh yea?! Well I play my facedown card; **Shrink**!" Yuka said. _**'Dammit!' **_Shira thought in frustartaion.

"Now your monster's attack power is cut in half which means I get to stick around some more!" he said. His card shined a bright light on Shira's Knight, which halved its attack.

**ANCIENT GEAR KNIGHT: 900**

Her knight swung its sword and slashed it against Yuka's body causing him to cry out. Shira flinched. _**'Not so hard!' **_she thought with concern for the boy, even though he was an ass.

**YUKA: 500**

Their lifepoints were now the same and both were still fighting till the bitter end. Shira was for certain that she wouldn't lose and believed in her deck completely. Emily looked in admiration at the girl as she reminded her of one of her friends.

"Getting tired? Or better yet; are you afraid?" Yuka asked, noticing at how hard Shira was panting. She glared at him

"Hell no!" she spat at him and set a card facedown in her duel disk. Yuka gave a cold chuckle.

"You should be!" he said and drew his card.

**SHIRA: 500**

**YUKA: 500**

"I dunno why you want to help this bitch, but I do know that your gonna lose this duel" Yuka said with a smirk.

"Yea, keep talking trash cuz in the next turns your ass is grass" Shira remarked. Emily giggled a bit. Yuka growled at her.

"Fuck you" he swore, but Shira didn't care.

"Time to kick it up a notch and finish this duel! I summon – Volcanic Rocket in attack mode!" he said. The ground glowed blue as a dragon-like monster appeared and was shaped like a rocket.

**VOLCANIC ROCKET: LEVEL 4; (1900 ATK/ 1400 DEF)**

"And now I'll activate his special ability, which allows me to add the spell '**Blaze Accelerator**' from my deck to my hand. And you know what? I think I'll use it right now!" Yuka said cockily.

"I play the spell **Blaze Accelerator**!" he said a green spell card appeared on the field.

"And with this, I can target a monster on your side of the field and destroy it by sending a Pyro monster from my hand with 500 or less attack points to my Graveyard. The only drawback is that I can't attack the turn I use this card's effect" Yuka stated. Shira sighed with relief and so did Emily.

'**Even though she's gonna most likely lose Gravity Warrior, at least he can't attack her' **Emily thought as she watched a red-orangish light come out and pierced a hole through Gravity Warrior, destroying him. Shira cursed under her breath.

"I can't attack you this turn so I'll end my turn. You're up! And make it good cuz next round, I'm wiping you out" Yuka said with a smirk.

"I draw!" Shira said and drew her card.

**SHIRA: 500**

**YUKA: 500**

"First, I play the spell; **Gemini Spark**!" Shira said and her spell appeared before her.

"By sacrificing one Gemini monster on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters and then I get to draw a card!" she said. Her spell card glowed and then out came an ogre like monster and blasted a blue light towards Yuka's dragon, but he was prepared.

"Too bad for you cuz I play my trap card; **Dark Bribe**. And now your spell is completely destroyed, but don't worry you get to draw a card still" Yuka said. Shira's spell sparked with electricity and was destroyed but she drew her card with a smirk on her lips.

"Now your field is empty" Yuka said smartly

"And I thank you for that generous contribution because now I can play the spell **Herculean Power**! Now that my field is empty and you have a monster on your side of the field, I can special summon a Level 4 or below Gemini monster from my hand.

"And I think I'll special summon – Dark Valkyria!" she said as a pixie yet demonic looking female monster appeared on the field.

**DARK VALKYRIA: LEVEL 4; (1800 ATK/ 1050 DEF)**

Yuka didn't like the smile on Shira's face, but Emily did.

"And now I Normal summon – Gemini Soldier!" she announced.

**GEMINI SOLDIER: LEVEL 2; (500 ATK/ 300 DEF)**

Shira looked at the card she was going to summon in her hand and took a deep breath. '_**Here goes nothing**_!' she thought and then looked determinedly at her opponent.

"Now I play my spell **Polymerization** so I can fuse together my Dark Valkyria and my Gemini Soldier!" Shira said as her monsters floated up in the sky and joined hands and fused together.

"From tow becomes one! Now I summon out – Superalloy Beast Raptinus!" she said as a huge dragon like monster appeared with a purple aura.

**SUPERALLOY BEAST RAPTINUS: LEVEL 8; FUSION; (2200 ATK/ 2200 DEF)**

Yuka looked nervous, but Emily was elated.

"Now I reveal my facedown; **Birthright**. Now I can re-summon a Normal monster from my graveyard and up onto the field in attack mode. And since my Gemini monsters can be treated like Normal monsters, I can special summon Dark Valkyria back to the field.

**DARK VALKYRIA: 1800 ATK**

"Yuka, this duel is over! Beast Raptinus, vanquish his Volcanic Rocket!" Shira commanded and then her monster blew ice cold air towards his Volcanic Rocket, freezing it and then shattering into little pieces.

**YUKA: 200**

"And now Dark Valkyria, finish it!" she ordered. Dark Valkyria grinned devilishly and came in and struck him across the chest, eliminating the rest of his lifepoints.

**YUKA: 0**

* * *

Shira took deep breaths and braced herself against her knees as small tremors shook her body. Emily raised an eyebrow and quickly ran to the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry. For Emily, this reminded her of one of her friends who had something that she suspected this girl might have.

"I'm fine" Shira wheezed and then was able to breathe better. Yuka looked furious.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed and then ran towards the girls, but then a leg came out and kicked Yuka square in the gut and then the person did a round-the-house kick to his face and knocked the boy unconscious. Emily looked a little frightened but when the stranger came out into the light, Shira smiled widely. The girl had cherry blossom pink hair and was wearing a pink tank top, black and pink jacket with black jeans, and silver boots with pink fingerless riding gloves.

"SELENA!" she yelled

"SHIRA!" the girl replied and hugged her best friend. Emily was confused.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How've you been?!" Shira asked excitedly.

"I've been good. I saw that duel just now. You kicked ass, girl!" Selena replied

"Thanks!" Shira said too excitedly and it caused her to feel winded. Shira then fainted in Selena's arms, shocking both her best friend and Emily.

"Shira!" Selena said with surprise and tried shaking her but she wouldn't wake up.

"Let's take her to my friend's place. We can help her there" Emily suggested. Selena nodded and then placed Shira, on her stomach, onto her runner and together Emily and Selena pushed the runner to Emily's friends' home where some new friends awaited…..

**I'd say that duel rocked but it's my opinion. Anyways, next chapter shouldn't take too long to update and we'll see what happens to Selena and Shira when they meet the gang; so please read and review this story and also I wanna thank SisterOfThePharaoh for being my beta and helping me with this story! **

**So review a lot please and I'll update quick**

**~Animelover5234~**


End file.
